


Have It Your Way

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Subway, guacamole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternatively titled: Two guys, one sandwichTony loves Subway and guacamole, Peter is just an omega tryna live his life





	Have It Your Way

Tony Stark was many things. Most considered him as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but what they didn't know was that underneath all of that, he had yet another part of himself that he kept under lock and key. Tony Stark, sophisticated tech god and arguably the smartest human alive, loved Hawaiian shirts and subway sandwiches. 

Whether it was the fresh scent of bread or the raw scent of freshly-sliced meat as it was beaten inside the hollowed wheat coffin like it was a bad sub sandwich on a Halloween night, Tony loved it all. He especially loved eating inside of Subway. The sticky tables that never seemed clean no matter how many workers were working that day just made him happy in a way that no other sandwich shop could.

The day that changed his sandwich preferences forever was on a Tuesday, which just so happened to be the day he put aside to wear his Hawaiian shirts. Just like the end of every workday, Tony entered his favorite subway shop and saw a new face behind the food dividers. His eyes were the color of burnt steak and his skin a cross between turkey and ham. He was beautiful. 

Those perfect burnt steak colored eyes widened the closer he got and he angled himself so that if the cutie were to look, he'd get a good look at the salami he was carrying in his pants. He wasn't hard, no, he was just wearing pants that tight. The cutie did look and he licked his plush lips the way a dog might if they saw a particularly juicy looking hamburger.

"Can I take your order?" Whispered the absolute angel.

Tony leaned in with half-lidded eyes, "I don't know,  _ can you _ ?" He asked with all the gusto of an English teacher far past her prime. 

His cheeks turned the color of rare steak and he smiled timidly, "May I take your order?" He reiterated.

"Sure, you can." Tony leaned back and glanced down at the fresh meats and veggies. "Gimme uh, toasted Italian bread, American cheese, salami, ham, turkey, olives, olive oil, and guacamole." 

The teen on the other side dexterously created his sandwich to his classifications and then took it to the back of the kitchen to spread guac on it, or so he thought. He paid for the sandwich and went to a perfectly sticky table. The kind where it even made your hands sticky as if someone had poured soda all over the tabletop.

He took a bite from his sandwich and flavor exploded into his mouth, along with a flavor that he knew to be omegan slick. See, as a playboy, Tony had tasted a wide range of omegan slick so he knew exactly what was swimming in his mouth.

He met the omega's eyes from across the restaurant and lifted the sandwich to his mouth, taking another bite and then another. Guacamole fell onto the sticky table and he licked it up with his tongue. Alongside guac, he also tasted soda and something else. 

The omega from behind the counter had his hands pressed against the counter and his face was so flushed that it looked like he might be ready to faint. Tony flashed him a smile and stood up, licking the leftover guac from the wrapper and then throwing it away.

For now, he was finished, but he would be back again. In another Hawaiian shirt and maybe he'd get more than just a diluted taste of his slick. Maybe he'd get a direct taste of Peter's self-made mayonnaise.


End file.
